fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kraken Bonez
| magic = Telepathy Blast Magic | equipment = }} Kraken is a demon from the warmongering Family known as the Bonez Family. Much like his brothers he and his family are hired for wars and used to completely slaughter those they are employed against. Due to their mass murders and order of jobs the brothers were hunted, sealed and scattered to keep them from being summoned and called on again for war. Kraken is the only active member of his family and serves as the new King of the Underworld taking the mantle after Mard Geer's untimely death following X791. Late Registry Coronation Predation Appearance Personality Kraken from a distance comes off as a calm individual who simply takes great time investigating matters that are placed before him. Blessed with the gift of gab he has swayed many into making deals with him in exchange for their soul. Kraken's silver tongue speaking ability is reported to be near legendary as for years he has made deals and won countless souls to add to his collection. While Kraken is certainly a composed person he is easily excited. When not hiding behind his guise to simply fool people he is an extremely intense person. He releases his War mongering personality and is ready to thrash with anyone at a minutes notice. He does maintain a sense of honor and attempts to take the high road but will stoop low if he see's his kindness is taken for granted. He speaks in a very formal manner and often always before a battle or something big talks people into wagers which usually extend to their soul. Using his looks and charm to make people feel comfortable around him. Kraken is easily one who can transition between being the quietest calmest guy in the room, to becoming the coldest and most ruthless brute to traverse the earth. Kraken has a pet peeve for ignorance and arrogance which was one of the reason he mostly hated his fellow demon Mard Geer. Though at the time of this rivalry Kraken was the weaker of the two due to his power restraining process of Earth realm. He opted not to fight Mard and held high respect for the etherious. He however by no means liked him. Kraken is also very spiteful and has been shown mocking Mard Geer being that now he serves as the Underworld King while Mard is in ashes due to his last interaction with Zeref. Having not only surpassed the demon completely but now ruling over his throne and kingdom. Kraken is at his most intense during a fight with an opponent who "excites his blood". He is also at his most savage in terms of combat. Kraken comments that a fire burns beneath his visage. The sight of blood being shed and bones being broken in battles puts in a euphoric like zone feeding off it and fueling the pure lust for destruction he has, to release complete savagery in battle. Claiming in the moments of battle does he feel truly alive and most at home. His level of violence in battles was enough to where he was hired in various demon wars to completely wipe out entire generations or bloodlines and made a living as a mass murder until he and his brother were all sealed, a portion of his power being sealed away despite getting away almost intact. The most troubling and disturbing trait of Kraken's is just how he holds grudges to those who have wronged him or betrayed him. Kraken takes all attacks or betrayals extremely personal and upon finding out information on those responsible he moves to destroy everything even remotely associated with them. Friends. family, guilds, home, associates, even so much as the city that person comes form if that knowledge is obtainable. Kraken makes it a habit to methodically eradicate anything having any ties or relation to that person caring little of who gets in the way or dies in the process. Among the Demon land he was nicknamed The Bloodline Killer due to his actions against a former ally who he betrayed him, the betrayal resulted in the deaths of his friends, family,including his kids and wife carrying his unborn child. His associates were even wiped out just before he was killed himself. His only regret among the spree was that the trust was lost. Curse & Abilities -This Curse grants the user the ability to absorb the souls of living beings as well as of Magic or curse through touch. Conveniently, the user is also able to stretch their body parts, such as the limbs, to long proportions, even being able to form spikes from their back and arms, which gives them a large range in which they can then manipulate the extensions and latch them into a target's body, draining them of their soul and their Magic Power and absorbing it for themselves. This curse has become Kraken's bread and butter which is what makes him such a deadly opponent. He can also absorb Magical attacks' souls by touch. This Curse also allows Kraken to be absorbed by anyone he chooses when they come in contact with him having drained many of demons and humans of their soul throughout his history. *'Absorption' (吸収 Kyūshū)- By outstretching his arms & snakes Kraken is able to absorb the Magic or curse in the surroundings and utilize it for himself. His signature skill and spell and over time has made Kraken and impossible opponent to fight from long distances using magical/cursed based attacks. Using this spell he has gained a large number of abilities over the years and defeated many of foe with their own techniques and moves. Becoming immune to long distance attack and the signature magic of most enemies and even becoming immune to the special properties of abilities by absorbing them from the user and taking on their form slightly. *'Connection' (接続 Setsuzoku)-By having physical contact to one or more targets, Kraken is able to absorb the target's soul. Due to the ability to make extensions, the area of effect of this spell is increased greatly. Once the target's soul has been absorbed, the user is able to use it for the Revolution spell. *'Revolution' (進化, レボリューション, Reboryūshon)-After having absorbed the soul of a target by the effects of the Absorption Curse, the user utilizes the soul to have access to its owner's appearance, as well as their abilities and Magic. This gives Kraken the ability to wield the absorbed magic and curse as if it were his own. **'Jiemma Transformation': Prior to his restoration of Tartaros Kraken and Jiemma winded up battling for who had the right to take over the guild and remodel it. The fight led to Jiemmna being outclassed and his soul absorbed in battle allowing Kraken to not only utilize his magic but also take on a version of his form. ***'Blast Magic' (羊毛の魔法 Yōmō no Mahō): Having defeated and absorbed Jiemma's magic and properties Kraken has shown the ability to generate explosions in places which can be several meters from him similar to the former guild master. Waving his arms and other various motions he can create and form varying blast based on his discretion. He could create an explosion using his body as an epicenter or around himself for offensive and defensive measures. Kraken uses the magic on a disruptive scale warmongerins spell, pounding his opponents bloody at the point of the blast impact *'Parasitic Evolution'- After making physical contact with his opponent Kraken can quietly make the person who touches him absorb him. This piece of him that is absorbed can either lie dormant within the person for years with no symptoms, or immediately infect the body and become extremely virulent within its host and eat them from the inside out. The parasite functions in various ways and depending on Kraken's discretion it can either takeover the body, attack the nervous system and kill it which makes it easier for Kraken to assimilate and consume a person. It can absorb all the opponents information, abilities and magic power and then construct itself a body before bursting from the opponents chest instantly killing them. Or the most deadly remain dormant and inactive until told so by Kraken himself to become active. The parasite can be driven out by purification magic if the user is strong enough to overpower Kraken's curse. -(強化 Kyōka) Is a Curse that increases power. Enhancement allows the user to make a target of his choice stronger. However, those who cannot withstand the Curse are killed and turned into a black paper doll-like form. The user is also able to use the Curse to strengthen themselves, increasing their power every second without a limit. Kraken uses this ability to uplift the skills of his fellow comrades in battles ensuring the success in missions he undertakes and with them. However the latter of the is the one he saves for himself increasing his power to fight enemies who prove even tough for him to battle. The effects of this curse are far greater within his transformed state. In addition to his absorption Curse Kraken has risen mysteriously to the Underworld King, his rise was mysterious in that no one who has witnessed him fight lived to tell about his prowess, only those who worked with him and hired him have witnessed his prowess *'Contract Curse'-A curse that is used to make contracts with members of Tartaros to ensure their revival in Hell's Core II. In a more offensive method Kraken can engage a battle and set a contract on the line for the opponents soul, should the opponent lose their soul is absorbed and taken by Kraken. Giving him full control and reign of their powers and form. *'Mundus Alteration'- Demon Form- (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu) Though not a Etherious like the rest of the guild mates he too possesses a transformation which amplifies his power double fold causing his abilities to skyrocket. He turns into a massive blue armored demons with deep blue skin and large wings. In this form his powers are drastically increases. His ability to use his enhancement curse in this form also gives him an extra power needed to obtain his true form outside of the Demon Land, which for most archdemons the majority of their power is sealed in away. Powerful as Kraken is he is not at full power and before could not transform. As of X795 Kraken can assume his full and complete power and no longer hide among his human disguised state *'Twin Parasitism Body Blood Rain Destruction' Much like the evolution this spell activates once the opponent has touched Kraken and he has forced them to absorb them into his body, after a few moments Kraken will activated the pece of him inside the opponent. This parasite him feast on the body from the inside devoring, magic, curse, blood, skin even ethernano drawn in by the body, growing stronger until it either explodes causing a nasty shower of blood of Kraken Parasite completely consumes the opponent feasting on their soul lastly. Extraordinary Durability & Endurance Due to the style of curse he uses and preferred methods of combat Kraken is indeed a true brawler and relishes at being in the heart of combat. Kraken has shown to have unholy levels pain tolerance and endurance. Kraken is known as the Archdemon Warpriest by those who have hired him over the years. Prior to becoming the New Underworld King in Mard Geer's stead he willing participated in some of the most brutal battles of the past. Taking immense blunt force trauma and attacks directly to the head and body only to absorb the magic soul of the attacks and learn it for himself. Kraken can withstand an alarming amounts of punishment and deliver it just as well, being nearly impossible to hurt or injury using magical based attacks or curses. Being that he can absorb people on contact fighting him as often come at a price of losing small traces and parts of your soul that he absorbs with each connection on his flesh. Not only increasing his defense but psychologically disturbing his opponents. Even when not making use of his Curse power he has shown an disturbingly high tolerance resistance to magic/curse based attacks. The only Devil/Demon slaying magic of the highest order being able to show any lasting effects of damage to him. Kapu Kuialua *'Grandmaster Hand to Hand Combatant' Kraken is a lethal Hand to hand to combat master who has been known to savagely maim his opponents. He wields the ancient and mysterious style of the Kapu Kuialua and uses it to a devastating effect. He uses the forbidden ancient war style version of the Kapu which allows the user to destroy and targets, limbs, joints or pressure points in two hits. This style added with his Absorption Curse makes him a danger to enemies in close ranges, most cases hand to hand combat with him has been discouraged as even defending his strikes as been equated to sacrificing limbs which he will destroy without mercy or second thought. Using the snakes on his back that he absorbed a while ago he can extend the range of his strikes and stretch to extreme lengths, thought the snakes to not have the guided coordinated strikes as his hand do they strike with enough power to break bones and stones. He relies solely on this style wishing to keep it pure from what he considers weaker styles, which to him is basically every other form of combat invented. This savage warlike fighting style is the reason Kraken has no living enemies and why very few oppose him. *'Ridiculous Curse Power' As Archdemon born of The Void, Kraken possesses immense power, so great that in coming to earthland he was forced to leave 60% of his full power. Only 40% of his power could be brought over and with that 40% he was able to rival the likes of Mard Geer. He keeps his power mostly hidden and activates it at the point of impact seeking to kill his opponent the instant he starts. With enhancement curse his power can continue to grow to his power continually without limit. Among Tartarus the Country, Kraken has regained his full and complete power and with so his ability to wield his curse to its full extent. He also regains his true form no longer needing to hide among his chosen human one. *'Heightened Sensory' Concepts & Influences *Kraken was heavily inspired and influenced by Alex Mercer from the prototype game series in which he possessed abilities that allowed him to consume his targets albeit in a different more gruesome manner, however the residual outcome is what I aimed for in a more Fairy Tail kind of setting. Trivia Category:Tartarus (Six) Category:Demon Category:Males